KakuHida: Goddess of Mist
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan aren't scared of anything, even if their friends try to scare them. But what happens if the Akatsuki Explorers explore an ancient Aztec temple and release a curse that makes a demon possessed goddess appear? KakuHida ZetTobi PeinKona yaoi


"Ok, you ready to go?" Pein, the leader, asked as he is loading the van with items for an exploration for his exploration team, the Akatsuki

"Hell yeah!" Hidan, the decipher of symbols, said as his boyfriend Kakuzu, the paleontologist, nodded.

"YES!" Tobi, the second paleontologist, screamed

"Sure, **right on"** said the archeologist, Zetsu, who was Tobi's boyfriend.

"You know me Pein, always ready the day before" Konan said, who navigates the trips.

"We're all set then?" Pein asked, "Ok let's set out"

"Wait Pein-Sama, isn't Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi going?" Hidan asked and Pein shook his head

"No, Itachi and Kisame had something to do, and Deidara is sick so he has to stay and Sasori is staying behind to take care of him" Pein said and got in the van "Come on we need to get there before sunset"

"Hai" everyone said getting in the van.

They drove there in less than 5 hours and it was around an hour until sunset. Konan laid down the map on the dashboard and looked at it

"Ok, here are the woods and the Aztec ruins temple over here. So we can set up camp right here, between the woods and the temple" Konan said and everyone nodded getting everything set up for camp at the place Konan said

"Ok guys, let's go to sleep and start the expedition of the temple tomorrow" Pein said and Hidan and the rest nodded getting ready for bed In the morning it was freezing out so Konan lit a small fire to keep the surrounding area warm. Hidan got out the tent and gritted his teeth together

"It's fucking cold out here!" Hidan yelled

"Yeah no duh, idiot; the temperature of these types of places are very cold in the morning during the beginning of fall" Konan said and Hidan grumbled

"Hidan there is a fire, go sit next to it to warm up if you're cold" Kakuzu said and Hidan walked over to the fire and sat on one of the three logs surrounding the fire pit.

"Hey Kakuzu, what happens if I'm still cold?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu, who was now over helping Konan with starting to make eggs for breakfast, looked back and smirked

"What do you think?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan blushed and looked back at the fire. He knew exactly what Kakuzu meant; to hold him until he does get warmer.

"Just wondering" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu chuckled. All the sudden Zetsu, Pein and Tobi returned from a small lake that was right on the other side of the temple

"KONAN SAN WE GOT FIIIISH~!" Tobi yelled running with four all ready gutted fish

"Tobi be careful, no running; **with our food moron"** Zetsu said who was walking back with at least 5 fish and Pein next to him with 10.

"Ok, Pein bring 6 over and put them on the fire and I taught you to put it on right, remember?" Konan asked

"Yes, a long stick through each to turn them to cook them evenly" Pein said and Konan nodded

"Yes good" she said and started to make some eggs with Kakuzu. Kakuzu heard a small whimper and turned to Hidan and saw the albino rubbing his shoulders in a cold fashion

"K-Kakuzu… I-I'm cold" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and turned to Konan

"Can you handle this on your own Konan?" Kakuzu asked and Konan huffed

"You think I can't?"

"Never said that, just wondering" Kakuzu said and walked over to Hidan and held him close and rubbed his side

"Better?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan snuggled up to him and nodded with a smile. Tobi sneaked behind them

"BOO!" Tobi yelled and Hidan smirked and looked to Tobi

"Nice try mask-boy, but like always me and Kakuzu are never afraid of anything" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded watching the fire cook the fish

"Aww dang! You two have to be afraid of something! ANYTHING!" Tobi said, saying the last word with drama.

"Ok Tobi, **enough with the drama,** come here" Zetsu said and Tobi automatically changed attitudes from drama to happy walking to Zetsu. Zetsu was on the other side of the fire than Hidan and Kakuzu.

Konan and Pein soon served the eggs and fish and started eating. Hidan took a bite of the fish

"Mmm… I'm not a big fan of fish, but this is pretty damn good" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled

"I think it might be because the fish were caught fresh and cooked. Instead of the processed fish shit they have in stores" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"That stuff is pretty bad, who the hell cooks and freezes fish? It's like you only defrost frozen fish to get unflavored dry crap tasting meat" Pein said and everyone laughed

"So what was behind the temple Pein?" Konan asked taking a bite of food

"Oh right, there is another entrance with a puzzle lock. It looks like it's a symbol. So that is where you come in Hidan, solve the puzzle" Pein said and Hidan nodded

"When are we exploring?" Kakuzu asked

"About at 10am, and its 8:30am, you can explore earlier than that" Pein said and Kakuzu nodded and finished his food, and so did Hidan

"Well I'll go see if I can solve the puzzle" Hidan said getting up walking towards the other side of the temple

After an hour of work, Hidan got nowhere, but that never meant he was going to quit, he was stubborn to get things done the first time he does them.

Tobi was starting to dig at the ground, between the campsite and the Aztec temple. Tobi saw something that looked like a bone and starting to dig more and saw the piece of bone he saw was that of what looks like a human skull

"AHHHH!" Tobi yelled running over to Kakuzu and Zetsu

"Z-Z-Z-Zetsu! K-Kakuzu!" Tobi said scared

"What's wrong Tobi? **Yeah what's got you so frightened?"** Zetsu asked and Tobi shakily pointed to where he was digging

"Sk-Skull!"

Kakuzu and Zetsu was pulled against their wills towards the hole Tobi was digging at and Kakuzu crossed his arms

"Hmmm, looks like a human skull… also looks like it has been here for centuries" Kakuzu said calmly and Zetsu and Tobi looked at him shocked

"What?" Kakuzu asked

"Wh-why aren't you afraid?" Tobi asked

"Why would I be? It's been here for centuries… so what killed this person is no longer here" Kakuzu said and Zetsu and Tobi looked stunned

"K-killed?" Tobi asked and Kakuzu looked at his apprentice Paleontologist

"Tobi you have many lessons to learn before you're a real Paleontologist, see there are lacerations on the skull indicating something hit this person with so much force it almost broke the bone" Kakuzu said and sighed, "well what did this can't be here now, can it? So there is nothing to be afraid of right?" Kakuzu asked and decided to see Hidan's progress with the door and walked over there.

Zetsu sighed mentally

'There has to be something that scares Hidan and Kakuzu, **but what?'** Zetsu asked himself and shrugged it off

"Tobi why don't you see if you can find more bones or something?" Zetsu asked and Tobi nodded

"Yeah!"

"**Good boy"** Zetsu said and left over to somewhere close to where Hidan was working

"Hey Hidan how you doing?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed

"One more flip should work…" Hidan said and the door opened and smirked

"Finally" Hidan said and turned to Kakuzu

"You want to explore with me?"

"Nothing else to do. By the way, Tobi found a ancient skull of a person getting killed" Kakuzu said and Hidan grinned

"That is sweet!" Hidan said and walked in the ancient temple and Kakuzu followed

Zetsu came walking near the entrance with an irritated face

'There has to be something that makes them shiver,** but what?'** Zetsu thought and decided to eavesdrop on the two

"Hey there are symbols in here" Hidan said and decided to decipher them

"What does it read?"

"Hold on" Hidan said mumbling words to himself, and sighed

"It says "Those who explore the temple will suffer the goddess of mist's wrath" Hidan said and looked at Kakuzu and Kakuzu nodded

"We tell no one"

"But Kakuzu…"

"No Pein will freak out and send us home. I wanna explore" Kakuzu said "So no telling" he finished pulling Hidan closer and Hidan smiled

"No telling" Hidan said loosely wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck and pushed his lips on Kakuzu's into a passionate kiss.

"Let's go back" Kakuzu mumbled in the kiss walking out of the opening without breaking the kiss. Zetsu, quickly hid until the two were out of sight and sighed

"Not even that, **this is getting annoying"** Zetsu said and had an idea _"Ahh….I thought of it first… no I did… not uh I did"_ Zetsu argued with himself and walked away with a grin.

Later that evening, the exploration team sat at the campfire and was giving information about their findings.

"This is an Aztec temple" Zetsu said and everyone nodded

"Tobi found a leg a crushed arm and skull bones" Tobi said and Kakuzu nodded

"Did they look like the first?" Kakuzu asked and Tobi nodded

"What are you talking about?" Pein and Konan asked

"Tobi found a skull and it was that of a human who was killed centuries ago" Kakuzu said and Tobi nodded and Pein froze and nodded in slight fear

"H-how bout you Hidan, I noticed that you opened the door" Pein said and Hidan nodded

"Yeah, there were only symbols in that part of the temple" Hidan said

"Did you decipher them?" Konan asked making dinner

"Yes all they said was about how some dog drowned in the river next to the temple. I have no clue why they were there though" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled at how funny but clever Hidan could be.

After an hour of dinner, the team was sitting around the campfire making smores

"You know I think we should tell ghost stories" Hidan said and Zetsu grinned as that was his idea.

"TOBI GOES FIRST!" Tobi said and everyone nodded

"It all started one beautiful day all the kids were seeping through the aisles getting the toys they want, but today was no ordinary day. This day will be one no on forgets. Up in the sky a military plane with a large missile was flying above the store. The pilot had a huge cold he was getting over. He sneezed once, nothing happened, sneeze two, nothing once again. But the third sneeze, his nose hit the big red button on the controller. The said button dropped the huge missile and it hit the store, exploding everything in the store. All that was left was dust and an R. The end" Tobi said and Zetsu sweat-dropped

"Tobi exploding Toys-R U's is not scary" Zetsu said and Tobi had wide eyes

"But no toys are scary! Hidan you believe me right?" Tobi asked and Hidan shrugged

"Sorry Kid, nothing scares me nor Kakuzu" Hidan said smiling and Tobi looked to Pein

"Hell no" Pein said and Konan glared at him harshly before turning to Hidan

"Yes Hidan, it was really scary" Konan said and got a grin from Tobi

"Thanks Konan-San" Tobi said

After a series of ghost stories, Zetsu was the last to go and he started with an evil smile

"About a thousand centuries ago, this temple was a home to Ayauhteotl, the Aztec Goddess of Mist. She was the nicest goddess that ever lived. **This was said by the village people, who lived in a village where the gloomy woods are.** But one century a hole appeared near the side of the temple in the woods across the river. This hole was as deep as anyone could notice; **a kid dropped a rock in it and didn't hear the thud of the rock indicating it was a rather deep hole. **One night a kid woke up from a nightmare and looked out his window to see a very thick fog set in around the village. He knew that this was urgent,** so he started walking through the house to get to his parents' room.** The little boy noticed that the fog has seeped in through the cracks in the wall.** The boy gulped slightly and made his way to his parents' room** 'M-mom, dad?' the little boy asked and opened the door. He peered inside to see his frozen dad against the wall of his room staring at his bed. **The little boy looked at the bed and almost gasped as he saw the bloody corpse of his mother on the bed **and the figure standing over her body was that of Ayauhteotl, the sweet-kindhearted goddess, covered in her blood. All the sudden the mist lit up and the goddess dropped the weapon she had used to take down the little boy's mother, and looked around confusedly  
'Wh-what happened?' she asked and the little boy looked at her with teary eyes  
'**H-how could you?' he asked and the goddess looked at the person she had just murdered and gasped  
**'I-I didn't…' she started and explained to the leader of the town, the little boy's father, that she was only looking down the hole everyone was talking about and that was all that she remembered and that it was hours ago. **The leader nodded and forced it away, since they were dealing with a powerful goddess.** Weeks, nothing of the ordinary happened, **until one night.** Villagers were starting to disappear and the leader sent a messenger boy to the Aztec Temple to tell the goddess of the news. **He walked in the entrance and heard noises. He decided to explore and found a way to a dungeon.** He peered inside and saw that the missing villagers, 5 women and children, were there. He gasped and turned around to see the goddess.  
'**Why are kidnapping the villagers?' the messenger asked and the goddess looked at him with a pained look  
**'I am not the one doing this, young one. A being higher in power than myself is responsible' she replied  
'It has controlled me…' she said 'get out before it comes again'  
The boy had no clue what to say or do and the goddess got taken over by something  
'**There' she said with now dark red glowing eyes. The thing smiled evilly and told the messenger to tell the village that a being from the underworld has taken over the body of the goddess, Ayauhteotl and demands a sacrifice a day.** The saying goes that the village had animal sacrifices and was sick of it so they decided to block off the hole and the Aztec Temple with a powerful force. _Known today, if anyone dares try and succeeds at trying to open the door it will make the cursed demon possessed Goddess of Mist to come back and kill who is all here. The end"_

Everyone had chills go up their spine; everyone 'cept Kakuzu and Hidan

"I-is th-that true Zetsu?" Tobi asked frightened

"Naw, it was something I made up" Zetsu said and Hidan smirked

"Nice story, that was so cool how a demon could be strong enough to possess a god" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"Does ANYthing scare you two?" Konan asked

10 minutes of eating smores later, a slight mist had started rolling in and Tobi saw it

"MIST!" Tobi yelled and clung to Zetsu

"Tobi this time of year out here has mist, so nothing to worry about k? It'll be gone by 5 minutes" Konan said.

5 minutes have passed and the mist had rolled in even thicker than before

"I-It's thicker!" Tobi yelled and Konan sighed

"There is nothing to worry—" Konan said getting cut off by being pulled in the woods. 2 seconds later…

"AHHHHHH!" Konan yelled and Pein

"Konan!" Pein yelled

'Heh heh you'll never see her again'

The voice echoed getting chill up everyone's spine. The evil laugher still played through the woods.

"I-is…?" Tobi asked and Pein had tears form and turned to Hidan

"What did the symbols really say?" Pein asked as his heart was racing

"…Those who explore the temple will suffer the goddess of mist's wrath" Hidan said and Pein glared at him

"Why didn't you tell me! Now Konan…Konan could be" Pein trailed off starting to cry mumbling Konan's name and shaking.

"I-I'm sorry! Kakuzu told me not to!" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared at him

"No way! You agreed with me and started kissing me up!"

"No I started to say we should tell them and you freaken seduced me to make me agree with you!"

"N—"

"SHUT UP!" Pein yelled "Fighting won't bring Konan back!" Pein said tears still streaming his face at the thought of his girlfriend might be dead. Tobi started crying hugging Zetsu hard

"T-Tobi doesn't want to die Zetsu" Tobi said

"Tobi I'll promise you, **you won't die"** Zetsu said and heard a chant

'No sacrifices in a long time… got to kill'

Pein glared at Zetsu

"You said it was a damned made up story!" Pein said and Zetsu looked at him nervously

"I-It was… I just made it up this afternoon, really" Zetsu said.

The fog had thickened up so much that you couldn't see what was beyond the fire, which was dimly fading away from the moisture in the mist

"Th-the fire is going out" Hidan said and heard the chant 'got to kill' over and over

Zetsu looked over to Tobi who was scared

"Tobi?"

"Zetsu..I-I.." Tobi started but got cut off by being pulled towards the woods

"Z-Zetsu!" Tobi said and Zetsu tried to pull him back but the force was too strong and Tobi was gone

"ZETSUU!" Tobi yelled

Zetsu froze at the sound of the scared pained voice of his lover.

"Wh-why didn't you save him? **why didn't you? **_T-Tobi" _Zetsu said in a sad muffled tone and started crying.

5 minutes has passed

'This is so fun killing everyone'

The four remaining explorers were stiffened and Pein was being pulled into the woods

"AHHH!"

The next ten minutes, Zetsu heard something like Tobi

"Z-Zetsu help me…"

It was in a muffled tone though and Zetsu stood up. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at him kinda afraid

"Wh-what are you doing Zetsu?" Hidan asked, his voice mixed with cold and slight fear.

"…T-Tobi is still alive, **I'm coming Tobi!"** Zetsu said running off, blindly, in the woods.

"Wait Zetsu it might be a—" Kakuzu started

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"…trap" Kakuzu mumbled out and notice Hidan was shaken

"H-Hidan?"

"I-I don't want to die Kakuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu held onto him and mumbled something soft in Hidan's ear

"I-I love you too" Hidan mumbled out and noticed the only source of light ran out

"Th-the fire" Hidan said and had tears fall down his cheeks. Kakuzu held him closely, trying to be brave for the both of them…but wasn't working out so well…

"H-Hidan I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you said it was a good idea to leave"

"K-Kakuzu I-I'm sorry too"

Tap, tap. Hidan felt something tap his shoulder, and so did Kakuzu and both of them screamed and the there were flashlights lit and lit the whole campsite.

"Got cha" said someone as the fog lit up

Hidan and Kakuzu looked around to see that their fellow exploration teams were safe and were unharmed, and saw that Itachi and Kisame where there

"Wh-what the hell is going on!" Hidan asked

"The story was fake, **this was an idea off of the story idea,** to remake the scene of the story… we even heard you say the goddess of mist was here and will kill anyone who is here" Zetsu said and pointed to Kisame

"He called us to come and scare the shit out of you so we came" Kisame said and Itachi nodded

"Even brought the fog maker"

"We weren't in on it though, until the scream" Konan said "He scared the shit out of us"

"But most importantly **we finally scared you!** We have wanted to see what scares you and we did! _Woohoo!" _Zetsu said high-fiving himself and Tobi

"Tobi was an especially god actor" Zetsu commented and Tobi blushed.

"Zetsu!"

Zetsu turned around to see Hidan and Kakuzu angrily looked at him and growled

"Wait until we get you!" Hidan said and started chasing him around.

"Well we should pack up and go" Pein said and after 15 minutes of packing and loading the van, the gang was off, driving through real fog.

Back at the Temple a ghost of the goddess emerged from the temple and smiled

"It is so fun to watch people come up with ideas and scare the shit out of each other" she said rubbing the markings that once read 'Those who explore the temple will suffer the goddess of mist's wrath' to those of a story of a dog drowning in the river.

**This was an idea I had when I was bored one night XD**

**Tobi's story was based on that of a story told in Nanny McFee Returns which is an awesome movie by the way XD**

**I loved how this story came out **


End file.
